


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by imissmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a little drunk, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, and Charlie saw this coming all along, and Kevin is unfazed and probably a little relieved, and Sammy is beyond a little uncomfortable, i mean what the fuck it was bound to happen, just making out on the couch, you know how he gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmywings/pseuds/imissmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunk!Cas would get really confident and he’d go sit in Dean’s lap and start making out with him, not feeling embarrassed at all even with Sam and Charlie sitting on the couch right next to them (and Kevin for good measure (I like Kevin)) (prompt was from charliesthrone on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out

“Cas, would you get me a beer?” I peeked my head around the kitchen wall, grinning at Charlie. “Yeah, sure thing.” I walked back over to the fridge and, after contemplating a bit, brought out the whole 12-pack, setting it on the coffee table in front of me. I walked over to Charlie with her beer, met with a quick thank you, and handed one to Dean and Sam, too. Kevin leaned forward and grabbed a bottle, popping it open and sitting back. They were watching TV. I grabbed a beer for myself and absently sat down, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

After a few beers, I started to feel it. The numbness in my legs, the lightness in my head. I looked around the room, studying the faces I saw. I sat on an armchair next to the couch, where Kevin sat on the arm next to me, occasionally leaning over to whisper side-commentary to whatever the fuck we were watching. Dean sat in the middle of the couch, and Charlie sat on the edge farthest from me. Sam sat on the opposite side of the room, in a wooden chair he had dragged in from the kitchen, sitting backward, with the backrest pressed to his chest and his long arms draped over the top, beer bottle held loosely in one hand. His hair was a little messy, bed-head like. He wore a grey v-neck t-shirt and faded jeans, holes almost worn at the knees and thighs.

I looked over the Charlie. She wore the red hoodie, the one that originally belonged to Dean, but had been passed around our family. Kevin wore it when he went on grocery runs with Charlie, and Sam always wore it when he lounged on the couch, sprawled on his stomach with his head turned out to watch TV. Charlie’s red hair was up in a messy bun, her bangs just cut this afternoon, and had on blue velvety sweatpants, her knees pulled up to her chest, pinning her arms to her stomach with her face resting on her fists.

As I took another swig of what would be my third beer, Kevin leaned over and nudged me in the stomach with his elbow. “Dude, they’re the best.” I turned my head in his general direction without quite making eye contact and grunted. I forced myself to look at the TV and nodded, Mythbusters. A passing thought entered my head, wondering why we were watch Mythbusters again? but I dismissed it.

I downed the last sip of my beer, and Dean leaned forward to grab a second. Thoughts started entering my head that I usually pushed out, at least when I wasn’t alone. I looked over at Dean. Damn. He had that black button-down shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up and the few too many buttons unbuttoned on top. In one hand was his beer and the other hand rested on his leg, absently rubbing his thigh every now and then. His jeans were worn pale and soft, and his hair was shaggy. His beard was in the same state, Dean probably hadn’t shaved in days. Every once in a while he would bring his hand up from his thigh and rub his jaw, then the back of his neck. It was kind of mesmerizing. Dean finished his beer, leaning down to set the empty bottle by his sock-footed feet before leaning back.

Aaaand I was done for. I swung my empty beer bottle into Kevin’s stomach, instinctively he grabbed it and I sat up, popping my neck left and right before striding over to the couch. I don’t know, I’m definitely a little more confident when I’m drunk, but I’ve known the guy nearly 6 years. It had to be done.

I bent my leg and set my right shin down on the couch, right new to Dean’s thigh, and set a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me in surprise, his mouth maybe gaping a little bit, and I grinned. I swung my left leg onto his other side and nestled down onto his lap, taking his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his. At first he just sat there, still processing what was happening and his mouth still hanging open. I nipped at his upper lip and leaned back to look at him. (A loud, “Woah, guys.” was heard from Sam at this point) Dean’s mouth finally shut but his expression was still shocked.

From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie blindly staring with her mouth wide open, Sam looked at the floor, blinking rapidly. Dean quickly composed himself and grabbed at my hips with both hands, pulling me closer to him and bringing one hand up behind my head. He knotted his fingers in my hair, pulling my face to his and kissing fiercely. I pressed my tongue to his lips and he obediently parted them, letting me explore the inside of his mouth, tasting of beer and cherry pie.

Kevin grabbed the cap to his beer bottle and threw it at us, hitting my arm and bouncing off, falling on the couch. “You guys are gross,” Kevin stated, sounded perturbed but not surprised. He reached for the remote and turned up the volume of what was now a commercial break, something about Dr Pepper. Charlie began laughing and turned back to Sam, who apparently was not sharing her enthusiasm. “I CALLED THIS! I called this when I read those stupid fucking books like 2 years ago! You didn’t believe me, Sam, but this,” She stood over us and pointed down at my head, still moving eagerly in time with Dean’s, and looked back at Sam. “I definitely predicted this.”

Sam flipped his chair towards the television and sat back down, angling himself away from me and Dean, a slightly nauseous look on his face. Charlie did a little victory lap around the kitchen and back to the living room before sitting down on Sam’s lap, occasionally sneaking glances in my direction and giggling.

I unbuttoned the few buttons still buttoned on his shirt and let my hands rest on his chest, heaving and radiating heat. I ground myself down on Dean’s growing erection, keeping a steady rhythm as I swallowed a choked moan from the back of his throat. I moved my face back and licked along Dean’s lower lip before trailing wet kisses down his jaw and under his ear, his neck, his collarbone. Dean steadily edged forward on the couch, placing his hand firmly on my ass and slowly standing up, my legs wrapped around his waist, my mouth moving to kiss along the side of Dean’s face. Dean smiled and kissed my jaw as he walked slowly out of the room towards the hall.

“BOO! Boooo, you whore!” Charlie called back from the living room. Sam picked her up off his lap and carried her bride style, dropping her over on the couch. Charlie squealed and started throwing throw pillows at him, Sam smiled back and flung a pillow at her, instead hitting Kevin and Kevin joined in. As Dean carried me down the hall, all I heard was muffled laughter and bundle that was Sam, Charlie, and Kevin, tangled up on the floor, arms still swinging up to throw pillows at each other. Dean chuckled and kissed my neck as he turned into his room, kicking the door shut behind his and dropping me on his bed.

He pinned my arms to the bed, kissing me soft and slow before growling in my ear, “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to do that, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title was from an episode of Friends - also posted on my tumblr, fuck-jimmy-novak


End file.
